Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-168152 discloses the provision of a substrate fetching apparatus that is multifunctional, has a compact and simple construction, and has a high-throughput for fetching substrates from a box and passing the substrates over to another box or a conveying apparatus. In this Document, the substrate fetching apparatus that fetches from a plurality of substrates, which are housed by being aligned so as to be vertically inserted inside a box with a lid, one at a time and transfers the substrate to another apparatus includes: a pair of movement rails that are parallel and are provided on the left and right sides of the box; carriers that are provided so as to freely move on the pair of movement rails; an elevator body that is coupled to both carriers and freely moves up and down along a height direction of the carriers; a raising and lowering mechanism that raises and lowers the elevator body along the height direction of the carriers; a lid clamping means provided on the elevator body so as to face the lid of the box; a substrate clamping means that is provided on the elevator body and holds a substrate so that the vertical state and the horizontal state of the substrate are freely rotatable; and a rotating mechanism that rotationally drives the substrate clamping means.